Das Desaster in der Winkelgasse
by SeKaYa
Summary: Winkelgasse, London. Die Auroren nennen es nur bitter das "Desaster in der Winkelgasse", doch das ist eine Untertreibung. Es ist weit mehr als nur das. Es ist eine Katastrophe.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir. Genau wie der Zeitungsartikel. Der Tagesprophet gehört aber zum Glück nicht mir... Das kleine Zitat mit der Überzahl des Feindes und der Ausdruck dafür, dass die eigenen Leute vom Feind überrannt werden, stammen aus "Wir waren Helden", und stammen demnach _nicht_ von mir.

Inhalt:_ Winkelgasse, London. Die Auroren nennen es nur bitter das "Desaster in der Winkelgasse", doch das ist eine Untertreibung. Es ist weit mehr als nur das. Es ist eine Katastrophe._

_Tagesprophet, 07.08.1981_

**DAS DESASTER IN DER WINKELGASSE**

**Auroren versagen – über 40 Tote**

_Winkelgasse, London. Die Auroren nennen es nur bitter das "Desaster in der Winkelgasse", doch das ist eine Untertreibung. Es ist weit mehr als nur das. Es ist eine Katastrophe – und noch lange Zeit wird die Trümmerlandschaft an diesen Abend erinnern._

* * *

><p>Es war ein Donnerstag, und Dorcas hatte bei der wöchentlichen Verlosung den heutigen Streifendienst in der Winkelgasse gezogen. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie wirklich etwas gegen Streifendienst einzuwenden hatte, außer eben, dass meistens nichts von Bedeutung passierte. Man ging einfach die Straße rauf und dann wieder runter, nur um sie wieder rauf zu gehen. Das tat man dann mehrere Stunden lang. Wäre es nicht so dröge, Dorcas hätte es vielleicht als angenehm empfunden. Immerhin bewegte man sich. Leider in einem Schneckentempo, denn ein rennender Auror in voller Montur ließ bei den meisten Leuten Horrorgespinste über einen Angriff entstehen. Andererseits...<p>

Dorcas warf einen Blick zur Seite. Neben ihr lief ein solches Horrorgespinst, wie sie fand. In perfektem Lehrbuchpatrouillegang marschierte neben ihr der Albtraum auf zwei Beinen, alias die Pflaume, alias Schreibtischkönig, alias John Dawlish. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn hasste – sie verachtete ihn auch nicht – aber er ging ihr einfach durch seine gesamte Existenz auf die Nerven. Dawlish brachte sie dazu, wie ein Kind zu handeln: gemein und rachsüchtig, mit dem Empfinden, nichts Falsches zu tun.

Kein Wunder, dass Kingsley und die Prewetts sie ausgelacht hatten, als sie ihre Schicht gezogen hatte – die Welt war gegen sie und hatte ihr einen ganzen Tag in Dawlishs Gesellschaft beschert. Zwar war sie nicht neidisch wegen Kingsleys Dienst – Recherche und Papierkram, nein, danke! – aber sie wäre gerne mit den Prewetts gegangen, um einen Verdächtigen einzukesseln. Es sollte wohl nicht sein. _Pech_, wie man so schön sagte: _Patrouille endet chaotisch, Hilfe_! Nun, nicht ganz...

* * *

><p><em>Laut dem Pressesprecher der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung begann der Angriff der Terrororganisation, genannt "Todesser", gegen 4 Uhr nachmittags, zu einer Zeit, zu der, wie die meisten wissen, in der Winkelgasse größte Geschäftigkeit herrscht. Die Attacke begann mit einigen "kleineren Explosionen", die, so der Pressesprecher lakonisch, "dazu dienten, die Massen in Panik zu versetzen".<em>

* * *

><p>Ein Krachen ließ Dorcas herumfahren. "Hast du das gehört?", fragte sie ihren unfreiwilligen Partner.<p>

Dieser warf ihr einen Blick zu, "Hältst du mich für dumm?", aber sie bemerkte es kaum, denn sie war bereits in Bewegung. Dorcas war bei dem zweiten Krachen herumgewirbelt und losgerannt. Dawlish zeigte ein wenig Aurorenmentalität und rannte ihr nach, was nicht so einfach war, bedachte man die entgegenkommenden Menschenmassen. Hier war pure Panik am Werk – die meisten Leute schienen vergessen zu haben, dass sie Zauberer waren und nicht wegrennen mussten. Die wenigsten disapparierten.

Leider.

Dorcas kam kaum voran, musste sie sich doch durch die entgegenkommenden Menschen drängen. Hier half nicht einmal ihre Rammbocknatur. Es ging und ging nicht vorwärts – sie konnte brüllen, sie konnte fluchen, schubsen, ihre Ellenbogen gebrauchen, es half alles nichts. Sie war darauf angewiesen, sich einfach durch die Menge zu schieben, hoffend, nicht an jemanden zu geraten, der mehr Masse und mehr Kraft hatte. Bisher war ihr niemand dieser Art begegnet.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick zurück. Irgendwo hinter ihr konnte sie Dawlishs Aurorenrobe in dem Menschenmeer entdecken. Offenbar hatte er es noch ein wenig schwieriger als sie selbst. Sie fluchte laut.

Wie sollte sie ihren Job machen und herausfinden, was das Krachen verursacht hatte, wenn alle Welt ihr nur entgegenströmte und sie so daran hinderte? Es war zum Aus-der-Hau-fahren! Die Leute waren in Panik und ignorierten ihre Aurorenstimme – so viel zur Stimme der Autorität. Sie konnte auch nicht apparieren, denn die Chance, auf einigen Passanten zu enden, war zu groß, einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie nur die grobe Richtung des Tumults kannte.

"DAWLISH!" Sie drehte nicht einmal den Kopf. "VERSUCH, DICH AN DER SEITE VORBEIZUSCHIEBEN, DA SIND WENIGER LEUTE!"

Ein Rat, den sie selbst zu beherzigen versuchte. Es wäre definitiv einfacher, über Kisten, Kästen und Stände zu springen, als sich durch diese Menschenmenge zu bewegen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zurück – da war Dawlish, den Arm winkend ausgestreckt, während er sich zum Rand kämpfte. Seine Antwort bekam sie nur mäßig mit, aber er schien irgendetwas über Explosionen zu sagen – oder schreien. Nun, das hätte sie sich denken können.

Dorcas verzog das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Miene. Kein Wunder, dass die Leute alles niedertrampelten, was nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg war. Explosionen zur Hauptgeschäftszeit – das stank geradezu nach Todessern. Und es schien genau das zu sein, was denen einen _Kick_ verlieh, Leute zu einer Stampede anzuregen. Sie drängte sich an den Menschen vorbei zu einer Ladenfront. Zeit, zum Hindernislauf der Meadow'schen Art anzusetzen. Dawlish folgte ihrem Beispiel.

* * *

><p><em>Zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs hielten sich nur zwei Auroren im Gebiet der Winkelgasse auf. Es wirft doch unwillkürlich die Frage auf, wie hoch die Sicherheit der Zivilbevölkerung eingeschätzt wird. Oder liegt es einfach daran, dass unsere Auroren zu naiv sind, um die Gefahr richtig einzuschätzen? Was es auch ist: Das Ergebnis ist deutlich zu erkennen. Und wir sind uns relativ sicher, dass sich das nicht mehr unter "menschlichem Versagen" katalogisieren lässt – eine solche Vorgehensweise, in der das absolute Minimum an Auroren abgestellt sind, uns zu beschützen, kann nur noch als fahrlässig bezeichnet werden.<em>

* * *

><p>"VERDAMMTE – IDIOTEN!" Dorcas hechtete über die Kesselausstellung, wobei sie die Hälfte umwarf. "WIE SOLLEN ZWEI AUROREN SICH MIT EINER VEDAMMTEN ÜBERMACHT HERUMSCHLAGEN?"<p>

Dawlish polterte hinter ihr durch die umgeworfenen Kessel und versuchte, zu ihr aufzuschließen. "WELCHE ÜBERMACHT MEINST DU?"

"HAST DU DIE VIELEN MENSCHEN BEMERKT?"

Dorcas war schlecht gelaunt. Auf der einen Seite war endlich etwas los, aber _so_ hatte sie sich ihren Streifendienst nun so gar nicht vorgestellt. Eine kleine Schlägerei oder eine kleine Hetzjagd wegen einem verdächtigen Individuum, ja. Ein Hindernislauf, um nicht von Passanten niedergetrampelt zu werden, nein. Sie sprang über eine Ladentheke. Warum mussten die verdammten Händler auch ihr Quartier auf der Straße aufschlagen? Wozu hatten die denn die Geschäfte?

Wenigstens war sie fit genug, um diesen Hürdenlauf zu absolvieren. Moody sei Dank – und auch ihrer Besessenheit vom Training. Es kam ihr zugute. Dawlish erging es nicht so gut: Seine Sprünge waren kürzer und tiefer als die von Dorcas, so dass er oftmals den einfacheren Weg einschlug und die Hindernisse umrannte. Das würde mehr als ein paar blaue Flecken geben.

Dorcas sah nach vorne – weiter die Gasse runter konnte sie Rauch sehen, Staub. Ganz klar die Rückstände der Explosionen, die noch immer in unregelmäßigen Abständen ertönten. Einen Moment lang fragte Dorcas sich, ob sie einen Fehler begangen hatten – was, wenn die Todesser nun weiter hinten die Gasse angriffen? Die Kerle waren skrupellos genug, um die Passanten dazu zu bringen, sich gegenseitig niederzutrampeln. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sein würde, wenn diese ganzen Zivilisten zwischen zwei Angriffsherden eingekesselt waren. Es würde das absolute Massaker werden.

Sie mussten bereits sehr in der Nähe der Explosionsstellen sein, denn hier waren deutlich weniger Passanten als weiter hinten in der Gasse. Dorcas duckte sich in eine schmale Seitengasse und wartete auf Dawlish. So sehr sie es auch hasste, hier brauchten sie einen Plan. Bei zwei Leuten war ein einfaches Sturm-und-Drang nicht zu verwirklichen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Dawlish, der kurze Zeit später zu ihr stieß.

Dorcas schnaubte. "Erst einmal herausfinden, was los ist, würde ich sagen."

Ohne auf Dawlishs Antwort zu warten, spähte sie hinaus in die Gasse und griff nach dem nächst besten Zauberer, der ihr über den Weg lief. Der Mann schrie erschrocken auf, als Dorcas ihn in die Nebengasse zerrte, verstummte aber unter ihrem finsteren Blick – und der Erkenntnis, dass sie Auroren waren.

"W-was wollen Sie?", fragte der verängstigte Zauberer.

Dawlish stieß Dorcas in die Rippen. "Du solltest ihn vielleicht loslassen, Meadowes – du erwürgst ihn."

Tatsächlich würde der Mann, wäre Dorcas größer und ein wenig kräftiger gebaut, einige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumeln, so, wie sie ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte. Sie ließ ihn abrupt los und er landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Dawlish verdrehte die Augen.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Dorcas barsch. "Erzähl mir alles!"

Der Mann sah zitternd auf. "Da waren Explosionen und Geschrei und dann war alles am Rennen und –"

"Ja, ja, _das_ wissen wir", unterbrach Dorcas missmutig. "Vor allem der Teil mit der Rennerei. Also, was ist _wirklich_ passiert? _Wo_ waren die Explosionen? Hast du die Angreifer gesehen? Wie viele waren es? REDE!"

"Meadowes..." Dawlish sah sie an. "Glaubst du, wir können etwas ausrichten? Wir sind nur zu zweit – und der Gegner ist uns zahlenmäßig überlegen, selbst wenn du Moodys Rechenweise von drei Todessern pro Auror ansetzt. So viel Chaos verlangt nach mehr als sechs Personen."

* * *

><p><em>Im Verlauf des Angriffs trennten sich die beiden Auroren, offenbar, um Verstärkung zu beordern, da die Todesser in der Überzahl waren. Inwieweit dies stimmt und nicht einfach nur Entschuldigungen der Dienststelle sind, konnten wir nicht herausfinden. Jedoch ist klar, dass die Verstärkung eindeutig zu lange gebraucht hat, um am Ort des Geschehens einzutreffen. Die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale war natürlich zu keinem Kommentar dazu bereit. Das war zu erwarten.<em>

* * *

><p>Die Informationen, die sie von dem Passanten bekommen hatten, waren mehr als dürftig. Damit würden sie nicht viel anfangen können – die Todesser hatten es geschickt eingefädelt und sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Es gab zwar keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie dahinter steckten, aber bis auf einige schwarze Umhangsäume war nichts von ihnen zu sehen.<p>

"...wir müssen uns trennen." Meadowes biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte angestrengt in die scheinbar leere Gasse. "Wir können so nichts machen."

"Bist du verrückt?" John traute seinen Ohren kaum. "Wir sind auch so schon in einer misslichen Lage, und du willst tatsächlich, dass wir uns aufteilen?"

Meadowes schüttelte den Kopf und nickte in Richtung der letzten Explosion. "Die Kerle sind uns so oder so über. Und es wäre tatsächlich dämlich, wenn wir uns aufteilen würden, um getrennt anzugreifen. Aber das tun wir nicht."

John hob eine Augenbraue. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihren Worten halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass Meadowes einfach so in die Schlacht stürmen würde – und sich dabei umbringen ließ – aber ihre Worte hatten einen seltsamen Unterton. Sie plante etwas, und es würde ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen. John ging in Gedanken alles durch, was sie tun könnten. Ein Guerilla-Angriff war nicht auszuschließen, aber schwer durchführbar, wenn sie nicht wussten, wo der Gegner war. Vermutlich wäre es Meadowes' erste Option gewesen, es war genau ihr Stil, befand John. Aber was blieb ihnen noch anderes?

"Geh und hol Moody", sagte Meadowes.

"WAS?" John starrte sie an, als ob sie verrückt wäre. "Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich soll dich hier allein lassen? Du tickst doch nicht ganz richtig!"

Meadowes drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck an. John wusste bereits, dass er verloren hatte, aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Wie war das noch? Er mochte Dorcas Meadowes nicht, und sie mochte ihn nicht, aber ein Auror ließ niemals einen Kollegen zurück._ Ein Auror ließ niemals einen Kollegen sterben_. Es stand in keinem Regelbuch und Dawlish hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, um diesen Grundsatz zu verinnerlichen, aber er hatte es getan. Zu gehen und Moody zu holen, würde bedeuten, Meadowes hier allein zu lassen, würde bedeuten, sie zurück zu lassen, und das würde bedeuten, sie sterben zu lassen. Er konnte, er wollte das nicht tun.

"Verdammt noch mal!" Meadowes sah ihn fest an. "Einer muss es tun – du! Du weißt, dass ich mich in einem Kampf besser halten kann. Du bist der Typ für Informationen. Geh zu Moody, sag ihm, was los ist, gib ihm mein B.A. – und dann komm schnell wieder und rette meinen Arsch!"

John schluckte, wusste jedoch nichts zu erwidern, außer einem Nicken. Dann disapparierte er mit einem lauten Knall, nur um Sekunden später im Ministerium zu landen und, fast bevor er wirklich angekommen war, den Gang entlang zur Aurorenzentrale zu hetzen. Dies war einer der Augenblicke, in denen er es zu schätzen wusste, dass die Auroren einen privaten Apparationsbereich hatten. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er sonst erst noch auf den klapprigen Aufzug warten müsste, wurde ihm schlecht.

Er hatte keine Zeit – Meadowes war allein und sie sah sich einer unbekannten Zahl von Feinden gegenüber. John verhielt sich zum ersten Mal wie ein richtiger Auror, wie Moody sagen würde. Es war ihm egal, dass er einen jungen Burschen aus Missbrauch von Magie umrannte und dieser seine ganzen Dokumente auf dem Boden verteilte. Auch, dass er sogar Crouch aus dem Weg schubste, war ihm egal. Hier zählte jede Sekunde, und er hatte keine Zeit, sich zu entschuldigen.

"MOODY!", brüllte er, sobald er das Großraumbüro erreicht hatte.

Alle Köpfe sahen auf, erstaunt, ihn in einer solchen Verfassung zu sehen: zerzaust, aufgeregt, fast in Panik. Moody erschien auch wie auf Bestellung auf der Bildfläche.

"Was zur -? _Wo ist Meadowes_?"

"Winkelgasse", keuchte John nur, "Dorcas' B.A. – die Todesser sind los!"

Moody verstand augenblicklich den Ernst der Lage, er wusste sofort, dass Meadowes allein war, und hatte bereits kehrt gemacht, um Leute zusammenzutrommeln. Er lief an den Bürozellen vorbei und er musste nicht einmal "Du, du und du – mitkommen!" sagen, denn die anderen Auroren hatten ebenfalls gehört, was los war. Broken Arrow – _der Feind überrennt uns_. Sie ließen alles stehen und liegen und folgten Moody. Andere liefen los, um die Auroren zusammenzurufen, die in der Cafeteria hockten, im Trainingsraum oder im Briefingraum. Sie riefen alle verfügbaren Leute zusammen, denn wenn _Meadowes_ einen B.A. schickte, dann war die Lage mehr als nur ernst.

"Moody!" Bones kam in die Zentrale gestürmt. "Du gehst vor zehn Minuten los! Mach hin!"

Das musste sie Moody nicht erst sagen, und auch John nicht, der zwar nicht zur eingeschworenen Gruppe um Moody und Meadowes gehörte, aber dennoch wusste, dass er eine Mitschuld trug, falls Meadowes draufgehen sollte. Nein, er würde sie nicht sterben lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Sie war eine Kollegin, persönliche Gefühle hin oder her.

* * *

><p><em>Die in der Winkelgasse verbliebene Aurorin, Dorcas Meadowes (29), stellte sich in einer entweder sehr heroischen oder sehr leichtsinnigen Aktion der Übermacht allein entgegen. Augenzeugen berichten, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt "die Hölle losbrach" – möglicherweise zurückzuführen auf die eindeutig provozierenden Handlungen von Aurorin Meadowes.<em>

* * *

><p>Vermutlich war es eine dumme Idee gewesen, Dawlish wegzuschicken. Und die klügste, die sie machen konnte. Sie <em>brauchten<em> die Verstärkung, nur war es leider unmöglich, allein die Stellung zu halten. Zumindest nicht, ohne einige gute Tricks aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln. Die Frage war nur, wo sie einen solchen Ärmel auf die Schnelle herbekam.

"Verdammt!" Dorcas lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an eine Mauer. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie könnte hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, dass die anderen kamen. Oder aber, sie stand auf und stürzte sich ins Getümmel, wo immer sich auch dieses Getümmel befand. Sie musste Zeit schinden und die Todesser davon abhalten, die Zivilisten, die sich noch immer in der Winkelgasse befanden, anzugreifen. Das konnte sie nicht im Sitzen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Es wurde Zeit, das Prewett'sche Guerilla-Training in die Tat umzusetzen: Sähe Chaos unter dem Feind, wo du nur kannst. Das hatte sie vor. Den Prewett'schen Zusatz, _'und unter Freunden'_, ignorierte sie lieber.

Dorcas raffte sich auf und lugte um die Hausecke. Die Gasse war leer, aber das hieß nichts. Die Todesser konnten auch in einem Laden oder darüber hocken und nur darauf warten, dass sie wie die kleinen Entchen bei einer Jahrmarktbude vorbeikam, um sie abzumurksen. Nein, hier war kein Weiterkommen. Aber sie hatte vielleicht den Vorteil, dass sie hier alle Hintertüren und Hintergassen kannte. Moody hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die Zauberergassen so gut kannte, dass ein Straßenkampf immer zu einem Heimspiel wurde. Hoffentlich entsprach es den Tatsachen.

Sie wich weiter in die Gasse zurück und verschwand durch einen schmalen Durchgang an der Seite. So oder so würde sie versuchen, so viel Chaos bei den Todessern zu sähen wie nur möglich. Die einzigen Fragen, die sie sich diesbezüglich stellte, waren _wie?_ und _wo?_ – was dabei herauskam war momentan eher nebensächlich.

"Ich hoffe, unser Einsatzbudget wurde nicht gestrichen", murmelte Dorcas fast belustigt, als sie die Hintertür eines Ladens eintrat und sich sofort zu Boden warf und abrollte.

Crouch würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn sie schon wieder so viel zerstörte. Andererseits, er würde erst einmal nachweisen müssen, dass es ihr Werk war. Und das war in diesem Chaos nicht so einfach. Sie grinste. Vielleicht würde sie sich hieraus sogar einen Spaß machen können. Es gab schließlich nichts Besseres, als Todesser auf die Palme zu bringen – außer, sie einzukerkern.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig im Hinterzimmer um. Kein Todesser weit und breit. Sie schien Glück zu haben, sie hatte einen scheinbar leeren Laden und dazu auch noch genau den, dessen Angebot sie brauchte. Wenn sie konnte, würde sie Moody einen dicken Schmatz verpassen für das Heimattraining. Oder auch nicht, es würde fast so schlimm sein wie das Mistelzweigdilemma, dass sie gehabt hatten. Dorcas unterdrückte ein leises Glucksen. Sie wurde scheinbar extrem leichtsinnig, wenn sie schon die Zeit fand, sich über die Vergangenheit auszulassen.

Sie griff in einen Karton und betrachtete das, was sie herausgegriffen hatte. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper. Genau das Richtige um den Todessern ein paar bunte Stunden zu bereiten. Und was hatte sie noch? Extra lange Lunten! Ein geradezu dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Jetzt würde sie die Prewetts einmal neidisch machen. Und wenn sie es richtig machte, würde kein Zivilist bei ihrer Aktion zu schaden kommen. Sie nahm sich eine große Tüte und begann, wahllos Sachen hineinzuwerfen. Es würde ein Feuerwerk werden, das man nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Aus bisher ungeklärter Ursache wurde es nicht verhindert, dass die Todesser Antiapparationsschilde errichteten, so dass jeder Weg in und aus der Winkelgasse heraus abgeschnitten wurde. Die Verstärkung, die angeblich angefordert worden war, stand nun also vor den Schilden, während innen der Krieg tobte. Um die offiziellen Worte wiederzugeben: "Den Zivilisten war der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten, und das Einsatzkommando konnte auch nicht in den Konflikt eingreifen."

"ZUR HÖLLE!" Moody tobte. "WARUM HAT ES KEINER VERHINDERT?"

"_Ich weiß es nicht_, verdammt noch mal, Moody!" Bones schlug mit der Hand gegen die Bürowand. "Ist doch jetzt auch egal – _wir müssen da durch_!"

Sie wussten alle, dass sie hier wertvolle Zeit verschwendeten. Vor allem, wenn man daran dachte, dass auf der anderen Seite dieser verdammten Barriere Dorcas allein war und um ihr Überleben kämpfen musste. Doch diese Barriere war nur deshalb eine Barriere, weil sie nicht ohne weiteres hindurch kamen.

"Wo ist Edgar, wenn man ihn mal braucht?"

Moody war jenseits von Gut und Böse, und Bones wusste es – das war der einzige Grund, der sie daran hinderte, Moody für diese Bemerkung mehr als nur eine einfache Ohrfeige zu geben. Moody nahm es hin. Aber was erwartete man von einem Mann, der sich selbst einem unüberwindbaren Hindernis gegenübersah, auf dessen anderer Seite seine adoptierte Tochter um ihr Leben kämpfte, vielleicht genau in diesem Augenblick starb?

"Dawlish versucht, einen Fluchbrecher aufzutreiben", sagte Kingsley in seiner ruhigen Stimme, doch Bones hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass man seine Anspannung hören konnte.

Sie verstand es. Sie war selbst angespannt, stand unter Strom, wie die Muggel sagten. Sie wollte etwas tun, _musste_ etwas tun und trotzdem _saßen sie hier fest_. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, was sie tun konnten! Sie ließ ihren Blick über die versammelten Auroren schweifen und konnte dieselben Gefühle, die sie selbst bewegten, in den Augen reflektiert sehen. Sie alle wollten etwas tun – da draußen starb eine Kollegin.

"Moody", sagte Bones mit einer in die ferne gerichteten Stimme, "hast du immer noch die Dietrichzauber für die Mysteriumsabteilung? Mir ist grade danach, dort einzubrechen und etwas ganz Bestimmtes aus der Asservatenkammer zu klauen..."

Moody drehte sich zu ihr um und blinzelte einen kurzen Augenblick verwirrt. Dann breitete sich ein fast dämonisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er mit Bones, Kingsley und den Longbottoms losstürmte, um einige dringend benötigte Einsatzutensilien zu besorgen. Selbst wenn es illegal war – der Zweck heiligte die Mittel.

* * *

><p><em>Die Unfähigkeit der Auroren, die Schilde zu durchbrechen, wurde auf das zur Zeit unterbesetzte Büro der Fluchbrecher abgeschoben – man hätte getan, was man konnte, aber man sei dafür nicht geschult. Dass die Fluchbrecher nun schon seit Beginn des Konflikts mit den Todessern für die Auroren Überstunden schieben, scheint den Herren und Damen der Aurorenzentrale glatt entfallen zu sein. Scheinbar stimmen die Gerüchte, dass nur die Besten der Besten Auroren werden können, hinten und vorne nicht, denn, wie sich gezeigt hat, können sie scheinbar gar nichts. Wofür bezahlen wir sie? Sie können uns offenbar nicht beschützen, Flüche brechen können sie auch nicht – was <em>können_ sie denn überhaupt?_

* * *

><p>"Keiner da", meldete Dawlish außer Atem. "Alle unterwegs."<p>

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Moody brüllte. "DAS HIER IST EIN VERMALEDEITER NOTFALL UND DIE SIND ALLE KAFFEETRINKEN ODER WAS?"

"Moody, reg dich nicht auf!", fuhr Bones ihn an. "Lass es nicht an Dawlish aus, der hat getan, was er konnte!"

"Er hat Meadowes allein gelassen!"

Moody war in einem Zustand, in dem man nicht mit ihm diskutieren konnte. Bones klopfte Dawlish kurz aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Haupttätigkeit zuwandte: eine Bedienungsanleitung improvisieren. Kein Wunder, dass die Dinger verboten waren, die waren so seltsam zu bedienen, dass es schon erstaunlich genug war, wenn man es zum Fliegen brachte. Aber sie hatte eine grobe Ahnung, wie man es steuern würde.

"Wie sieht unser Inventar bisher aus?", fragte Kingsley, der die Organisation übernommen hatte, um mehr Zeit zu sparen und somit effizienter zu sein.

"Sieben Besen", zählte Frank, "zwei Teppiche à fünf Personen, mindestens drei Portschlüssel, die funktionieren, zwei Flohnetzwerkanschlüsse in der Geschäftszeile der Nockturngasse, die wir noch benutzen können. Es wird zwar ein Drahtseilakt, uns da einzuschleusen, aber es ist nicht unmöglich."

"Hrmpf." Moody griff nach einem Besen. "Selbst wenn es unmöglich wäre, wir würden es möglich machen! _Für Meadowes_!"

Die Auroren griffen nach den Portschlüsseln, Besen, Teppichen und Flohpulver. "_FÜR MEADOWES_!"

Sie brachen auf.

* * *

><p><em>Die Auroren versuchten auf anderem Wege in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen – Portschlüssel, Flohnetzwerk, Besen und laut nicht verifizierten Aussagen auch Fliegende Teppiche – während Aurorin Meadowes zumindest den Anschein erweckte, ihren Job zu erledigen und die Stellung hielt. Wie eine Einzelperson gegen eine Übermacht bestehen konnte, ist uns zwar noch ein Rätsel, aber vielleicht beherrschte Aurorin Meadowes ja den seltenen Trick, Truppen aus den Ärmeln zu schütteln. Ein Augenzeuge berichtete, dass sie Zivilisten in den Kampf geführt haben soll.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hm." Dorcas sah sich ihre Truppe an. Es war ein armseliges Erscheinungsbild, könnte man sagen. Aber gut, man musste nehmen, was man kriegen konnte, und nur weil sie hier scheinbar die Spitze der Bevölkerungspyramide vor sich hatte, hieß es nicht, dass sie bereits verloren hatte. Und sie hatte auch nicht die Zeit, sich mit einer richtigen Heerschau oder ähnlichem zu befassen.<p>

"Okay, wer und was? Ich brauche einen Überblick." Sie sah die versammelten Zivilisten – nein, ihre neu gestaltete Bürgermiliz – der Reihe nach an. "Ich muss eure Stärken kennen, um mir einen möglichen Plan zu überlegen."

Die Hexen und Zauberer sahen sich an und stellten sich dann vor. Dorcas' Hoffnung schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Sie hatte hier scheinbar alles, vom gemeinen Gemüsehändler bis zum zynischen Zaubertrankverkäufer bis hin zu kriegerischen Kesselkaufmännern. Nur leider nichts, was über einen reißzähnigen Thekenherrscher hinausging. Warum war nicht einer dabei, der etwas Nützliches gelernt hatte? Warum kein Eingreifzauberer? Kein Unsäglicher? Ach nein, das waren hauptsächlich Pappnasen, die Auroren waren oft genug in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingestiegen...

"Eileen Snape", stellte sich eine Frau mittleren Alters vor. "Ausbildung zur Heilerin."

Dorcas merkte auf. Jemand, den sie gebrauchen konnte! Ein Heiler! Hurra, es bestand doch noch Hoffnung – es gab jemanden, der sie zusammenflicken konnte!

"Waffling", meinte ein weiterer Zauberer. "Adalbert – Zauberkunsttheoretiker."

"Ein Wissenschaftler...", murmelte Dorcas kaum hörbar. Der Zauberer, bereits im fortgeschrittenen Alter, grinste. "Nun, wer sich mit der Theorie befasst, sollte auch eine solide Kenntnis der Grundlagen in der Praxis haben, ist mein Motto."

Dorcas dachte darüber nach. Ein Zauberkünstler, im nicht-muggelhaften Sinne. Das erinnerte sie an Dearborn, und Dearborn war _gut_. Nun, sie würde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass der Mann wirklich eine Ahnung davon hatte, was er da tat. Sie wandte sich an den Rest ihrer Armee. Händler, Kaufmänner, Verkäufer, Theoretiker und Heiler. Nicht die kampfstärkste Gruppe, aber definitiv ein Vorteil, wenn sie einen Guerillakrieg versuchten. Wer kannte sich besser in einer Einkaufsstraße aus, als die Leute, die dort lebten und arbeiteten?

"Also gut, Leute!", rief sie und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich weiß, ihr seid keine Helden – ich bin auch keiner, aber das nimmt mir scheinbar keiner ab." Ein leises Lachen aus ihrem Publikum. "Ich will euch nichts vormachen. Wir können alle ohne weiteres draufgehen und ihr seid alle freiwillig hier, sei es aus Überzeugung oder aus dem Willen heraus, diese Mistkerle aus euren Läden zu vertreiben –"

"– oder, weil wir einfach Kleinholz machen wollen?", rief jemand von weiter hinten.

"Oder deshalb." Dorcas grinste leicht. "Fakt ist, dass wir hier sind um zu kämpfen, und wir kämpfen gegen diese Heinis, die glauben, alles machen zu können. Ich weiß nicht, wann meine Pflaume von Kollege die Verstärkung anbringt – ihr alle habt diese verdammten Antiapparierbanne bemerkt – aber sie werden kommen. Bis dahin ist unsere Aufgabe, durchzuhalten, den Todessern kräftig in den Arsch zu treten und, wenn wir sterben, so viele von denen mitzunehmen, wie wir können. Je weniger es von denen gibt, desto bessere Chancen haben wir. Die oberste Priorität hat normalerweise die Gefangennahme von Todessern, aber in diesem Fall wird das nicht so einfach. Ich erlaube euch nicht, die Unverzeihlichen zu verwenden, das darf ich auch gar nicht, und auch alle andere Schwarze Magie ist verboten – aber was ich nicht sehe, kann ich nicht verurteilen, und gegen Notwehr mit allen Mitteln kann meines Wissens nach auch keiner was sagen. Also: Packen wir's an!"

Sie hatte nicht so viel reden wollen – kostbare Zeit ging verloren – aber wider Erwarten hoben ihre Worte die Truppenmoral. Vielleicht hätte sie Politikerin werden sollen. Wenn sie zu alt für diesen Mist wurde, was hoffentlich nie passierte, würde sie darüber nachdenken – und es innerhalb nicht mal einer Sekunde ablehnen. Sie winkte und ihre bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe folgte ihr. In den Kampf. Und vermutlich auch in den Tod.

* * *

><p><em>Aufgrund diverser Kampfhandlungen und Explosionen zwischen Meadowes' Miliz und den Todessern, die die Umgebung in ein Trümmerfeld verwandelten, können wir den genauen Hergang des Geschehens nicht nachvollziehen. Wir können uns hier nur auf Augenzeugenberichte stützen, die jedoch teilweise äußerst wirr erscheinen. Zum Beispiel berichtete ein Zauberer vollkommen überzeugt, dass er einen Todesser gesehen habe, der Aurorin Meadowes geholfen habe – gleichzeitig behauptete selbiger Zauberer einige Dinge, die nur schwerlich im Bereich des Möglichen liegen.<em>

* * *

><p>"Eileen!" Adalbert sprengte mit einem gezielten Zauber eine Häuserwand und ließ Trümmerstücke auf die angreifenden Todesser regnen. "IN DECKUNG!"<p>

Eileen brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung – sie sprang in einen Hauseingang und entging so einem grünen Lichtblitz. Sie keuchte schwer und lugte hinter der Deckung hervor. Prompt wurde sie wieder in den Hauseingang gezogen. Sie wirbelte herum und sah sich MacLynn gegenüber, einem Apothekenazubi, der gerade aus dem Hausinneren kam.

"Wo ist Meadowes?", fragte MacLynn.

"Ich habe sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Eileen. "Sie war irgendwo da drüben, glaube ich –"

Sie deutete in Richtung eines kleinen Cafés und erkannte gerade noch rechtzeitig den flirrenden Brandzauber. "RAUS HIER!"

Sie packte MacLynn und hechtete wieder auf die offene Straße, wo Adalbert versuchte, ihnen ein wenig Deckung von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu verschaffen. MacLynn wagte einen Blick zurück: Das Ladenlokal brannte lichterloh.

"Schlimmer als Brandbomben!"

Eileen verkniff sich einen Kommentar und riss MacLynn mit sich zu Boden, als erneut Flüche über sie hinwegzischten. Sie sah auf und erkannte Meadowes' Aurorenrobe, die durch den Staub wirbelte – und einen Todesser, der sich von hinten näherte.

"MEADOWES!"

Dorcas wirbelte ob ihres Namens herum, sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem Todesser und dem entsprechenden Todesfluch, als sie auch schon zu Boden gerissen wurde. Sie blinzelte. Das Gewicht auf ihr bewegte sich, sprang auf die Beine und schleuderte dem Todesser einen Fluch entgegen, der den Mann geradewegs durch eine Hauswand katapultierte.

"Du -!", begann Dorcas, aber ihr Retter warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, zischte "Kein Wort davon!" und verschwand erneut im aufgewirbelten Staub.

Sie verschwendete keine Zeit damit, über die Identität ihres Retters nachzugrübeln – sie war im Kampf. Der einzige Gedanke, den sie an den Mann verschwendete, war ein kurzes Danke und die Hoffnung, dass er nicht von ihren Leuten zerfetzt wurde. Sie war zwar überrascht, aber nicht dumm: Wenn ein Todesser ihr half, war es entweder ein spontaner Überläufer oder aber der Spion, von dem Dumbledore immer geredet hatte. Wie auch immer, sie hatte andere Sorgen.

Mit einem Schrei warf sie sich dem nächsten Todesser in Sichtweite entgegen.

* * *

><p><em>Von mehreren Augenzeugen wird jedoch berichtet, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, persönlich am Kampf teilgenommen hat. Einige behaupten sogar, dass Aurorin Meadowes sich in einem Anflug von Todessehnsucht in ein Duell mit ihm gestürzt hätte. Das Duell selbst ist umstritten, es gilt jedoch als gesichert, dass Aurorin Meadowes zu den Todesopfern gehört.<em>

* * *

><p>Dorcas fragte sich, ob sie sich diesen Western hätte ansehen dürfen. Sie musste bereits an ihrem Limit sein – mental – wenn sie hier stand und sich eine High Noon Szene vorstellte. Andererseits, es hatte wirklich etwas davon: die verlassene Straße, abgesehen von den umstehenden Kämpfern, der aufgewirbelte Staub, ihre Positionen. Die Zeit zog sich, und doch konnten es kaum einige Sekunden gewesen sein. Sie würde niemals so viel Zeit verschwenden, das wusste sie.<p>

Sie hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, ihr Gegner war vor ihr – wieso wartete sie? Dorcas lauschte ihrem Herzschlag, wagte einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Umgebung. Die Todesser standen da wie schwarze Schatten, in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren, Adalbert lag blutig und mit verdrehten Gliedern auf der Straße – das Werk ihres Gegners, sie hatte nichts tun können und dafür fühlte sie sich schuldig – ein Schatten, der sich über Eileens reglose Gestalt beugte...

Und die grinsende Fratze ihres Feindes.

"Na, so sieht man sich wieder, was, Tommy-Boy?", rief sie mit einem fast hysterischen Lachen in ihrer Stimme. "Hast dich verändert – bist hässlicher geworden!"

Als der erste Lichtblitz auf sie zuraste, fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich damit ganz eindeutig gegen das Schulmotto stellte. Den schlafenden Drachen nicht ins Auge stechen – und was machte sie? Sie stocherte auch noch... sie beobachtete den Lichtblitz wie in Zeitlupe, dann bewegte sie sich und die Zeit schien wieder normal zu laufen. Sie warf sich in einer Rolle zu Boden und feuerte den erst besten Fluch, der ihr einfiel.

Der Dunkle Lord zeigte, dass er mit vielem gerechnet hatte, nur nicht mit einer kindischen Beinklammer. Bis er sich aus der eher unerwarteten Attacke befreit hatte, hatte Dorcas sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt und in eine bessere Position gebracht – mit einem großen Trümmerstück zwischen ihr und ihrem Gegner. Ringsumher nahmen die Geräusche der anderen Kämpfe wieder zu, aber Dorcas achtete nur wenig darauf. Ihr gesamter Fokus lag auf Voldemort. Sie musste ihre Kollegen informieren, dass Voldemort hier war. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange in Deckung bleiben konnte, wollte sie nicht Gefahr laufen, mit dem Mauerwerk gesprengt zu werden. Sie atmete tief durch, beschwor einen Schild, so stark, wie sie nur konnte und sprang hinter dem Stein hervor – gerade noch rechtzeitig! Trümmer regneten auf sie herab, aber sie lief bereits, direkt auf Voldemort zu, den Zauberstab unablässig bewegend. Fluch um Fluch, Schild um Schild. Grüne Lichtblitze tanzten um sie herum, aber noch war sie schnell genug, um auszuweichen. Wie lange noch?

"Ist das alles, Tommy-Boy?", rief Dorcas, als sie sich in einen Hauseingang presste und versuchte, die nötigen Erinnerungen für einen Patronus aufzubringen. Sie musste Zeit schinden! "Damit kriegst du mich nicht! Du musst dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen!"

"Ah, aber, aber, Dorcas!", ertönte Voldemorts spöttische Stimme. "Wie lange glaubst du, kannst du mir ausweichen? Denkst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du am Ende bist? Du zögerst deinen Tod nur heraus – du bist nichts weiter als eine müde, verlassene Frau, die sich im Sterbebett aufbäumt."

Dorcas knirschte mit den Zähnen. Müde ließ sie gelten, verlassen nur, sofern es gute Geister betraf – aber Sterbebett? Noch nicht! Sie würde so leicht nicht aufgeben! Sie schloss kurz die Augen. _Hoffentlich hat Moody den Bann bald unten!_ Sie hob den Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und murmelte "Expecto Patronum!", in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Patronus Moody noch erreichen würde.

Dann stürzte sie erneut hervor. "Du kriegst mich nur über meine Leiche in ein Sterbebett!"

Mit Genugtuung sah sie, dass ihr Schneidezauber Voldemort zumindest gestreift hatte. Eine blutige Linie zierte seine Wange, aber das war alles, was sie erreichen konnte, bevor ihre Welt in Schmerz explodierte. _Cruciatus_, dachte sie, und fiel schreiend zu Boden. _Verdammt, Moody!_ Das letzte, was sie sah, war ein Schwarm dunkler Flecken am Himmel.

* * *

><p><em>Zwischen 5 und 6 Uhr abends stürmten die Auroren schließlich die Winkelgasse und brachten die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle – mehr als eine Stunde nach Beginn der Kampfhandlungen. Wenn das die normale Reaktionszeit eines Notfalls ist, sehen wir schwarz für die Zukunft. Wären die Auroren schneller vor Ort gewesen, hätten sich sicherlich einige Todesopfer vermeiden lassen. Die offiziellen Zahlen sind noch nicht herausgegeben, aber sie scheinen sich bereits jenseits der vierzig zu befinden.<em>

* * *

><p>Moody riss den Artikel aus der Zeitung, zerknüllte den Rest und warf ihn gegen die Wand. "WIE KÖNNEN DIE ES WAGEN!"<p>

Bones stützte müde ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab und seufzte schwer. "Moody..."

"WIE KÖNNEN DIE DIESEN MIST ÜBER DORCAS VERBREITEN?"

"Moody..." Bones schüttelte den Kopf und gab auf. "...warum hebst du den Artikel auf?"

Moody warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Damit ich nicht vergesse, was für Lügen über unsere Helden verbreitet werden, wenn sie nicht dem entsprechen, was die Gesellschaft erwartet, obwohl sie nur ihre Pflicht tun..."

Er stand auf und ging. Bones sah ihm nach, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen. Sie musste nur an das Gespräch mit Crouch denken, als er sie daran hindern wollte, blindlings in einen Einsatz zu stürmen. Moody gab Crouch die Schuld dafür, dass sie zu lange gebraucht hatten – die zehn Minuten, die Crouch sie mit sinnlosen Fragen aufgehalten hatte, hätten ausgereicht, um Dorcas zu retten. Warum konnte der Mann ihnen nicht vertrauen?

_"Wie schätzen Sie die Feindesstärke ein?" _Was kümmerte es sie? Sie mussten so oder so in den Einsatz, mussten ausrücken! Was kümmerte sie die Feindesstärke? Sie hatten alle verfügbaren Leute zusammengezogen, mehr konnten sie nicht tun! Die einzig richtige Antwort – Moody wusste, dass das alles war, was zählte: _"Zu bewältigen!" _– _"Sie wissen es nicht!" _Natürlich nicht. Wann hatten sie es je gewusst? Sie machten ihren Job trotzdem. Dorcas hatte ihren Job gemacht.

Bones starrte blicklos auf den zerknüllten Tagespropheten. "Wir... machen nur unseren Job."

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
